Dla miłości nie jest ważne aby ludzie do sobie pasowali
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: Walentynki – coroczne święto zakochanych przypadające czternastego lutego


Walentynki – coroczne święto zakochanych przypadające czternastego lutego. Idealny czas dla handlowców. Przed walentynkami prawie każdy sklep ma "wyjątkową" ofertę dla zakochanych. Od słodkich pluszowych misiów, poprzez czerwoną koronkową bieliznę, aż po specjalne walentynkowe czekoladki czy wielkie lizaki w kształcie serca. Jedni uwielbiają ten dzień i celebrują go z ukochaną osobą, inne barykadują się tego dnia w domu i starają się wymazać tę datę z kalendarza.

Książę Liam nie należał do żadnej z tych grup. W tym roku z dystansem podchodził do walentynek, ograniczając się jedynie do wypicia popołudniowej kawy w towarzystwie Ophelii, z którą na razie łączyły go jedynie przyjacielskie stosunki, co zważywszy na niedawne wydarzenia było całkiem niezłym osiągnięciem. Odprowadziwszy przyjaciółkę do domu, snuł się bez celu po pałacowych korytarzach.

-Wow, siostra ty to jednak jesteś rozchwytywana. – stwierdził Liam, wchodząc do sypialni siostry, który przypominał kwiaciarnię

Len siedziała na łóżku otoczona różowo-czerwonymi kartkami.

-Dostałam ponad sto kartek, ale…

-Tej jednaj, na którą liczyłaś i czekałaś, nie dostałaś. – dokończył, siadając na brzegu łóżka –Wiem, że tęsknisz za Jasperem. I ty też to wiesz. Wiesz również, że starczy jedno twoje słowo, żeby…

-Wcale za nim nie tęsknię. Ile czasu minęło odkąd wyjechał? Dwa miesiące? Cztery? Sześć?

-Dwa… tygodnie. – odparł Liam –Len…

-Idź już. – poprosiła –Muszę się napić.

Spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem i nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów na jej upartość, wyszedł z pokoju. Eleanor sięgnęła po butelkę stojącą najbliżej i pociągnęła z niej solidny łyk. A właściwie kilka. Po chwili dała upust swoim emocjom i zaniosła się płaczem. Położyła się na łóżku i szlochała w poduszkę, dopóki nie zmorzył jej sen. Obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę. – wychrypiała, spoglądając przez okna, za którym panowała już ciemność

-Dobry wieczór, Księżniczko. – kryształowa lampa stojąca w kacie delikatnie oświetlała nowoprzybyłego gościa

-Jasper…

-Przepraszam.

-Za co? – spytała drżącym głosem, zsuwając się z łóżka

-Za spóźnienie. – odparł, podchodząc do niej –Powinienem…

-Nie spóźniłeś się. – przerwała mu cicho, chwytając go za rękę

Poprowadził go do szklanych drzwi, i otworzywszy je, pociągnęła go na balkon. Po chwili na niebie pojawiły się kolorowe fajerwerki.

-Przyjechałeś na czas.

Usiedli na ławce i przykryci kocem, przyglądali się niezwykłemu pokazowi. Po chwili Jasper poczuł jak głowa księżniczki opiera się o jego ramię.

-Kocham cię. – szepnął –Wiem, że się różnimy…

Spojrzał na nią i zorientował się, że Eleanor zasnęła. Podniósł ją i wniósł do pokoju. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył jedwabną pościelą. Odgarnął jej lśniące włosy i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pocałował ją w czoło. Położył, na jej stoliczku nocnym, kremową kopertę. Zgasił światło na łóżkiem i szukając marynarki, zaczął się kierować do drzwi.

-Zostań ze mną.

Stanął i odwrócił się. Eleanor miała zamknięte oczy. Wydawało ci się, stwierdził w duchu. Sięgnął klamkę.

-Zostań ze mną, Jasper. Może na pierwszy rzut oka do siebie nie pasujemy, ale to nic. Dla miłości nie jest ważne aby ludzie do sobie pasowali, ale by byli ze sobą szczęśliwi.

-Len…

Zbliżył się do jej łóżka i położył się obok niej.

-Przytul mnie. – poprosiła

Przysunął się i objął ją.

-I nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj. Bez względu na to co będę mówiła.

-Kocham cię, Len.

-Wiem. – odparła, splatając swoje palce z jego –Ja ciebie też, Jasper. I wcale nie potrzebuję kartki od ciebie żeby się o tym przekonać.

Walentynki – coroczne święto zakochanych przypadające czternastego lutego. Idealny czas dla handlowców. Przed walentynkami prawie każdy sklep ma "wyjątkową" ofertę dla zakochanych. Od słodkich pluszowych misiów, poprzez czerwoną koronkową bieliznę, aż po specjalne walentynkowe czekoladki czy wielkie lizaki w kształcie serca. Jednak pod fasadą wszystkich życzeń, upominków i różowo-czerwonej komercji kryje się potrzeba miłości. Człowiek chce kochać i być kochanym i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Nie ma znaczenia kraj pochodzenia, kolor skóry czy nawet epoka w której żyjemy. Człowiek współczesny potrzebuje miłości tak samo jak człowiek żyjący sto, dwieście czy tysiąc lat temu.


End file.
